Part Four: Friends Team Up One Last Time
by Fandango
Summary: Part Four is here! But it aint finished. Find out what happens in the last Part!


Part Four: Friends Team Up One Last Time  
CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: The Delinquent Duo Zeke and B6 completed their dungeon quest. They both gained many levels.  
"It was fun playing with you, B6," stated Zeke.  
"It was fun playing with you too," she said. "One more thing, here's my screen name so you can instant message me. We  
can have some more fun," said B6.  
"Okay," Zeke replied.  
B6 logged out of Fantazia. Zeke wandered to many towns and cities. He really had nothing to do without his friends. Zeke returned to the first town where he met his friends, Ace and Nova. It was night time. The town was the same as always, but no people. The only light was the moon light. The skies were decorated with shining stars and the eerie moon. Zeke walked to the dock. He sat down and he thought about all the fun he had with his friends. Zeke chuckled. He thought of the day, when Dan, Mike, and my self were so desperate for money, we put up a sign that said, 'Rent A Person For  
A Day! Only 25 cents!' that was hilarious. Zeke thought," If I'm so  
bored.why don't I fight Beta's minions?"  
He remembered the pass code to the second minion. Zeke stood up and he  
walked to the portal. He yelled, "Prancing Gold Demon!" "ZING!" At an instant Zeke appeared in a jungle. The area was a surplus of vegetation. Trees, vines, and plants were all over the place. Zeke did not know where he was going. Then after awhile of exploring, Zeke found a cave. It looked suspicious, so he decided to go in. The cave looked like shrine.  
The ground was damp. The walls were carved with ancient text. Right in front of him, he saw Sora fighting off a flying eyeball and a monster with  
a spark plug on its head. Zeke remembered these monsters. They were the ones who sent the metal scorpion to attack them. "Hey Sora! Need a little  
help?" asked Zeke.  
Sora glanced at Zeke and said, "No need for your help," The two monsters also noticed Zeke. "It's the kid who defeated our leader!  
RUN!" yelled the flying eyeball.  
The two monsters ran away. "That.was so stupid," announced Sora. In their haste, the two monsters dropped something. It was an orb. It was  
glimmering in a sparkling orange. "What's this?" asked Zeke.  
"You could say this is like a video tape," replied Sora.  
"Then let's watch it!" Zeke declared.  
Sora pushed the button on the orb. Then all of the sudden, a hologram  
appeared. It was Beta! "I have sent my best minion to exterminate those rotten pests. Sodevil is his name. He is one of the best in the league. So far, he has exterminated Dan , otherwise known as Nova. HA! He was one of the weak and he died. It's so sweet to see death and chaos. One by one I will destroy all of those pests. Than lastly, Zeke. He has impressed me. But now, he's getting too dangerous. With my ingenious plans, I will wreak havoc into the world! HAHAHA! Just thinking of it makes me laugh," stated  
Beta.  
Then the hologram shut itself off. "Dan is dead??" questioned Zeke.  
"Well, Serenade said it himself. So I suppose he is dead," Sora said  
calmly.  
"You're not saying anything about it?" asked Zeke. "Why should I it's not of by problems. Our objective now is to find Ace,  
Fiona, and Zen," said Sora.  
"Whatever," said Zeke.  
Zeke followed Sora out of the cave and then into the jungle. They both  
jacked out and they entered the town where the three friends all have started. It was the same as always. Everyone was minding their business, and doing nothing of the ordinary. "Oh Zeke, I found very good data from a  
merchant," said Zen.  
"Are you saying you escaped from a Chaos General?" asked Zeke. "Well, yeah. It was easy. It was so stupid and gullible. I escaped it, but I didn't destroy it. Then I was browsing in some stores so I could buy good items. But then, I was bored so I went to go fight those two goons," said  
Sora.  
"Right." sarcastically said Zeke. "The merchant said, two people are traveling in a desert in hope of finding  
a friend. They carry an axe and a gun," stated Sora. "Well, right off the bat we know its Fiona and Ace. But where can we find  
them?" asked Zeke. "I already know that one. Well in the real world, the Sahara Desert is one  
of the largest deserts in the world right?" asked Sora.  
"Yeah. What about it?" asked Zeke. "Well, we can link to the African Server and we can enter a place just like  
the Sahara Desert. Fantazia is a international game," said Sora.  
"But, what if they aren't there? There is more than one desert in the  
world, you know," asked Zeke.  
"Trust me. They're there," replied Sora.  
CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: The Death Of A Brother The two went to the Portal. Sora mumbled some words and then they appeared  
on a hot barren desert. Everywhere they looked there was sand. The duo wandered for hours. They were very lucky to have survived in the desert for  
such a long time. But eventually, they fainted. Zeke woke up and found  
himself on a bed. Sora was on a bed next to him. He looked around. The house had tribal symbols on it. The place seemed so humid. He didn't know why though. It was just a game. The game of Fantazia was supposed to be a realistic game, where you can see the player's scratches or sweat. But the player wasn't supposed to feel it. In about another minute, Sora woke up  
from his bed. "Ah, jeez, where are we?" asked Sora.  
"We're in some tribal village or something," answered Zeke.  
Sora was now wide awake. "Sora, do you have a PED (Portable Electronic  
Device)?" asked Zeke. "I do. Here you go," replied Sora as he chucked the PED at Zeke. He opened  
it and he went to the instant messaging system. He instant messaged B6. Zeke typed 'hi b6. can u come to the African server? I think we will need ur help'. Zeke pressed send. After a couple of seconds, a reply came up. She typed 'yeah I can wut is da pass code to get there?'. Zeke typed, 'da  
pass code is.' "What is the pass code to get here anyway?" asked Zeke.  
"Oh, the pass code is Sunny Fire Demon," replied Sora. Zeke typed Sunny Fire Demon on the PED. B6 replied that she'll be here in  
just a moment. The two arose from the beds and they walked out of the house. They appeared to be in an African villiage. The village looked so realistic. The textures were excellent. Zeke saw a familiar face. It was  
Raven. "Hey Raven!" shouted Zeke.  
Raven turned around and he noticed Zeke and Sora. "Long time no see  
brother," said Sora.  
"This time I'll kill you correctly," bellowed Raven. The two clashed into battle. The sound of swords were clanging against each other. Zeke was confused. Why would his two allies fight against each other  
anyway? "Zeke, were you that blind? Raven works for Beta," sharply said  
Sora.  
Sora parried the attack made Raven and struck him in the chest with his sword. Blood was gushing out. Sora turned his sword. More blood came out. Raven grabbed the sword by the edge and he pulled the blade into his body.  
The two brothers were face to face. Sora was still grabbing hold of the  
hilt. "If I die, I'll take you to hell with me," said Raven. Raven unsheathed a small sharp dagger. Raven shoved the dagger into Sora's  
body. Raven made a fatal blow to Sora chest. Before he could shove the dagger into his chest, there was a gunshot. The bullet struck Raven's hand. Raven dropped the dagger and he dropped dead right on the hot desert sand.  
Zeke turned around and he saw Ace. Smoke was still pouring out of Ace's gun. He could see Ace reloading his hand-gun. Fiona appeared behind Ace.  
They both slowly walked towards Zeke. "Cure!" shouted Zeke as a celery green light appeared over Sora. The magic healed Sora's wound. Raven lied on the ground motionless, still having the blade in his chest. Sora pulled the blade out of Raven's body and he put the blade in his sheath. "Mitch, I never figured out why you joined with Beta. But I'll found out sooner or  
later," mumbled Sora. Zeke shouted out, "'Sup Ace!" Ace just gave a wave. Ace held Fiona's hand. They came very close to Zeke and they both fell on the ground. They were dehydrated because they were in the desert for too long. Zeke ran to the village's well and got a bucket of water. He poured it over the two bodies. Ace slowly arose. Ace spoke first. "We.we met up with Nova. But.he," Ace was in mid-sentence when he fainted. "They're probably both tired," said  
Sora. "Here, I'll carry them into a hut. And you can try to find the villagers,"  
said Zeke.  
Sora nodded as if saying okay.  
CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: Help Arrives 


End file.
